1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hanging plants. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for hanging or supporting plants or the like with the use of an improved wire and planter hanging system.
2. General Background and Prior Art
In the area of planters and hanging planters in particular, there is a need for a type of planter wherein the hanging apparatus which supports the plant and plant container is of a sturdy structure for several reasons. First of all, many species of plants when implanted in dirt are extremely heavy and must therefore, if they are to hang properly, be supported by a strengthened hanging apparatus. Secondly in the use of clay pots for hanging plants, it is often times that a clay pot is subjected to unusual stress and therefore, a crack in the clay results. In that case, it is necessary that when the clay pot is supported in such a state, that the support means be of a nature that the crack will not develop further into an actual break, and the pot may be continued to be utilized in its present state.
Also, in recent years, there has developed a popular use for pots which are made of plastic, evidently for reduced expense in manufacture and upkeep. Those pots which are on the market at present, would be hung simply by the use of a wire strung through holes in a top lip of the pots. However, when excessively heavy plants are placed in such pots, the plastic bearing the wire hanging apparatus eventually tears or breaks, resulting, of course, in damage to the pots, which in most cases, requires that the pot be discarded.
The prior art exhibits several types of hanging planter apparatuses, discussed herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,788, issued to R. C. Mickelson, entitled "Plant Carrier", would disclose a carrier for holding a plant in its soil that would include an openended enclosure. The hanging apparatus would be provided through pairs of holes in the lip of the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,242, issued to A. Gladstein, entitled "Support Structure for a Receptacle or the Like" would teach the use of a support structure having a plurality of securing hooks in "S" shaped configuration and being utilized in a tied manner through a series of hangers off of each "S" hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,058, issued to F. Devries, et al, entitled "Pendulus Display" would teach the use of a display unit, wherein a configuration of cross-wires would be supporting a plate, the ends of the wires attaching to hanging wires for hanging the entire apparatus in its use.
U.S. Pat. No. 858,543, issued to A. H. Sickmiller, entitled "Wire Basket", would teach the use of a configuration of wires which would basically encircle a hanging plant and enable the plant to grow out of the spaces between the wires.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 240,383, issued to Dale G. Connell, entitled "Pendant Drip Receptacle for Hanging Potted Plants", would exhibit the use of a flat plate or the like hanging from a pair of wire hangers, with hooks on each hanger for supporting the hanger in certain areas.